1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a primer set specific for vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus, a composition including the primer set, and a method of detecting a vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus genus microorganism in a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterococci are gram-positive cocci that are considered as general habitants in digestive systems and female genital tracts. Enterococci species do not particularly induce diseases in humans, but vancomycin-resistant Enterococci (VRE) are primary pathogenetic bacteria in nosocomial (i.e., hospital-acquired) infections. Recently, nosocomial infections caused by VRE are increasing. Currently, about 30% to about 45% of Enterococci samples taken from intensive care units (Enterococcus faecalis) exhibit resistance to vancomycin. As such, a suitable infection management for the VRE is needed.
A conventional method of detection, such as inoculation of Enterococci in a VRE selection solid medium or inoculation of Enterococci in a solid medium after proliferation of the Enterococci in a selection liquid medium, takes about 4 days to about 7 days. Accordingly, a method of precisely detecting VRE at low cost and within a short time is needed.